The development of a comprehensive hearing simulator is proposed. The simulator will be able to receive acoustic stimuli and output the corresponding auditory evoked potentials (AEP) and otoacoustic emissions (OAE). The simulator will have a broad range of applications including training of technical and audiological staff, determining the adequacy of AEP and OAE devices on-site, testing overall performance and calibration of hearing measurement devices and research and development applications. In addition, a complete library of AEP and OAE responses, corresponding to normal hearing and various types of hearing losses will be assembled, allowing simulations of a wide range of conditions. During Phase I, a DSP-based hardware platform, developed by Intelligent Hearing Systems, will be further modified for use as a simulator. Software will be developed to detect and classify various types of acoustic stimuli and output the corresponding responses. Benchmark testing and simulations will be performed using AEP and OAE testing equipment from various manufacturers. The use of the proposed simulator is expected to improve and standardize operator training and reduce device or operator-related problems associated with a wide range of audiometric equipment. This is expected to impact public health by improving the quality of services provided by medical personnel using audiometric equipment.